


【威救】夜莺之歌

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018





	【威救】夜莺之歌

长达四百万年的战争结束了。

流离失所的赛博坦难民们陆续回到家乡，被粗略的修复并重新启用的环轨星际港口上停靠着零星形态各异，大小不一的外星飞船。高空的冷风裹挟着低沉的汽笛声，掩盖了那些三三两两聚在一起的赛博坦难民们重聚时无法抑制的欢笑与悲泣。

\--

警车在临时指挥中心刚刚完成了最新的任务分配。他坐在调度室的椅子里，周围的大屏幕上闪烁着无人机拍摄下各个地区的监控画面，它们有的已经开始重建，有的仍然无人问津。小小的帕拉克萨斯城遗址在那些画面中出现了几秒，而警车毫不犹豫的划过了它——他当然不愿他的故乡被掩埋在那里，可现在他得分辨哪些修复是最紧要和必需的，而帕拉克萨斯绝对不在此列。

赛博坦的重建工作如今已经告一段落，连日不断的超负荷工作让他的能量值低的发出了警报。

完成了一批新的重建计划和工作安排后，警车想给救护车打个电话，他记得医生前两天给他体检时曾为了流动医疗站的优先度问题和他整整说了一个下午，他本打算接下来和救护车详细讨论一下这方面的安排——然而过高的疲劳值让他的身上仿佛压着千钧巨石，连站起来都困难了。

我只休息一会，就一小会——警车这样想着，控制不住的靠在椅子上，闭上眼睛沉沉睡了过去。  
他睡得非常沉，似乎那把缺了一块的硬邦邦的椅子此时就是整个宇宙最高档舒适的充电床。

\--

爵士坐在啰嗦的油吧里，他杯中金橙色的液体在灯光下冒着细小的气泡。  
此时已经是深夜，救护车就坐在他身边。兢兢业业的首席医官在指挥完成了城市金刚的大型核芯修复手术后，本应回到自己的充电床上好好睡上一觉，可此时这位红白机体的首席却接受了速跑者的盛情邀请，来为他的油吧开场暖场庆贺。  
众人围坐在首席医官的身边，他们大都曾被那双手拉出死亡的深渊，救护车向众人的致敬回以微笑。

“敬啰嗦和他的酒吧——”  
他站起身，高举着酒杯说。然后他一饮而尽，将众人的焦点还给了蓝色速跑者。

酒杯碰撞的悦耳声音中，爵士安静的盯着这位面容总带着欢快情绪的首席医官，直到对方注意到他的视线。

“你最近还好吗？”爵士轻声问道。

首席医官愣了一会，回答道：  
“百废待兴，除了充电不足，没什么不好的。不过比起我来，警车更惨——哈！如果他的睡眠监测器再向我发送一次警告，我就可以向他下达强制休息指令了。”

他岔开了话题，仿佛爵士的话只是一种没什么特殊意义的问候。  
但爵士仍然觉得救护车的情绪不像看上去那么轻松快意，只是他没有再问了。

空掉的酒杯总是很快就被迅速倒满。当所有人都沉醉在胜利的喜悦中时，只有救护车手边的酒杯再不曾被他拿起过，直到那些漂亮的小气泡彻底消失，美酒的颜色变得黯淡下去。

\--

擎天柱是在赛博坦最高生命学院的遗址附近遇到救护车的。

医生当时独自坐在一块歪斜的基石上，凌晨的冷风穿过断壁残垣，发出哭泣般的呜呜声。广袤的废墟中，倒塌的房屋层层叠叠围绕着救护车，如同一位已逝的巨人怀抱着他被遗留下来的小小幼子。

而医官只是盯着自己的手，甚至没有注意到领袖的到来。

擎天柱坐在曾与他并肩作战百万年的医官身边，加入了这份安静的氛围中。

有什么在困扰他的挚友——他很早以前就知道，他只是不清楚那具体是什么。然而对救护车来说永远有比那更重要的事情，于是他也无从问起。他曾贸然的问过，可是当时救护车的表情一瞬间变得非常难堪，于是他没有再问下去。

“如果有什么想做的，就去做吧。”  
如今他说。  
“毕竟战争已经结束了。”

“我应该去吗？也许那只是我的一种错觉，更是一个可怕的错误。”救护车有些迟疑，他反问道。

“如果不去做，你永远没法验证它。何况我不相信这世界上有什么不可原谅的错误，就像我不认为有什么不能爱的人。”  
擎天柱拍了拍医生的肩膀，他的声音总是温柔，低沉，令人信任。

\--

阴暗潮湿的地牢里，一具充满压迫感的银色机体正一动不动的坐着。这是一座结构坚固而复杂的单人监牢，使用的技术非常复古，甚至不需要太多的能源就可以使用。

横跨星际的漫长内战的失败者，汽车人的阶下囚，已经在这昏暗无光的牢房中被关押了两个月以上。他像是被遗忘了一般，除了必要的能量供给由小型运输机械送进来，他甚至见不到更多会活动的东西。

那些汽车人忙着治愈撕裂的赛博坦，没有功夫研究对这位邪恶暴君的处置，威震天也顺势享受着这份清净。他坐在黑暗中，一夜又一夜，没人知道他在想什么——是对失败的分析，又或者计划逃跑的路线，或是反戈一击的阴谋——总之不会是对自身罪恶的反省。

当走廊外透进一缕微光的时候，这位前暴君抬起了头，却看到一个意料不到的身影。

“你是来宣布对我的处决结果的？”  
威震天盯着那红白涂装的身影，语气中带着他一贯的冷傲，甚至连笑容也缺乏温度：  
“我得说，这确实让我感到意外——我本以为会是擎天柱，这才算有始有终。或者至少也是那位傲慢又愚蠢的警官来完成这个任务，他一定非常期待向我宣读死刑时的快意。”

可那位汽车人的首席医官并未理会他的激怒，他只是站在那里，隔着牢笼望着这位身陷囹圄的前霸天虎枭首。

他只说了一句话：“我爱你。”

首席医官的声音那样轻，墙壁上肮脏的管道积水顺着裂隙蜿蜒而下，滴落在斑驳的地板上，瞬间就打散了回荡在在钢铁墙壁间的余音。滴答，滴答。他蓝色的光学镜隐藏在黑暗中，目光被牢笼的铁杆分割阻挡，影影绰绰。

——我爱你。

那句话简短的仿佛一个转瞬即逝的梦境。

\--

救护车死了。

\--

当警车赶到的时候，他看到的只是救护车扭曲破碎的尸体。

那褪色的机体半截卡在铁笼之外，半截被拖进铁笼之内，和地面接触的部分涂装都被蹭花。本无法挤进狭窄的栅栏缝隙的上半截机体几乎是被硬拽进去的，力量大到金属外甲都被撕裂变形。被卡在笼外的下半截躯体布满了反复撞击在栏杆上的凹陷伤痕，腰部几乎断成了两半，连拖进笼子内部的关节也尽数折断，狰狞的伤口中，被拽断的线路乱七八糟的暴露着。

能量液从笼子外的墙壁上一直蔓延到威震天脚边的那半截尸体下，显露出机体在地面被拖行的可怕痕迹，混着锈蚀的渣滓散发出死亡的气味。

多么可怕啊！  
人们纷纷议论着。

救护车是这样一位善良正直的首席医官，几乎没有人不曾受过他的关照，甚至连一些霸天虎也曾在他的维修台上恢复如初——就算在战场上，也没有人愿意针对这样一位妙手仁心的好医生，何况如今战争已经结束。

可残暴的霸天虎首领就这样杀了他。  
他已经输掉了这场战争，却仍然不知悔改，不愿反省，甚至继续犯下新的罪行。

多么残忍啊！他们彼此低声感叹着，想象着当时的恐怖场景，不敢直视笼中的罪犯一眼。

罪行昭昭的杀人犯就沉默的坐在那里，手中还抓着那几乎认不出原样的半截尸骸，仿佛炫耀着自己的强大，又仿佛嘲笑着笼外众人的懦弱。

\--

“定罪环节？你觉得这有必要吗？我看死刑对他已经是最仁慈的结果。”警车说。

“没有监控，警车，我们没有证据证明救护车是被他所杀。”擎天柱回答道。

“你当着救护车的尸体再把这话说一遍。”  
警车的目光有些咄咄逼人：  
“就算不加上救护车这条命，判他死刑也绰绰有余——”

他指着擎天柱的胸口：  
“我们早该让他下地狱，是你坚持要进行一场公正的审判，为了你那所谓的正义——要不是你，救护车这时本该还活着！”

“如果你不愿意参与这案件，警车，我理解。”  
擎天柱被警车的话刺伤了，但他仍然强迫自己理性，公正的应对这些。

警车发出了一声像冷笑一般的气音。

他转身走了出去，没有人知道他把仅有一份的监控在内线中又看了一遍，然后彻底删除了它。

\--

威震天坐在小的仅能转身的新牢房里，被致命的自动武器重重环绕。

我爱你。  
医生的声音回荡在他耳边。

当时他紧盯着这位医生，试图分辨那是否一个恶劣的嘲弄。

可如今回想起来，我爱你，那声音却如同在自首某样不可饶恕的罪行。

威震天没有预料到救护车对他的告白，就像他也没有预料到他回应的结果。

那时的他只顾着分辨这句话是否真心，忘记注意医生眼底更多的情绪。  
那句“我也爱你”鬼使神差的从他口中说出的时候，他甚至注意到自己的语气带着从没有过的小心翼翼。

他从不曾向人坦白过自己的心意，何况是这样的情况下，身陷囹圄的环境中，他本该更加警惕，锐利。

可那时，当救护车看着他，仿佛没有听清他的回答时，他却只想着，也许他回应的不够诚恳。

于是威震天又重复了一遍。

首席医官忽然像遭受了重创，跌跌撞撞的向后退去，最后靠着墙慢慢坐在地上。他抱着头，脸埋在阴影中，发出一声极轻的声音。

威震天一开始觉得那是笑声，可很快又觉得那声音更像一声哭泣。

“太棒了，我们竟然彼此相爱。”  
不知过了多久，救护车终于抬起头，然后说了这样一句话。

这位首席医官笑了一下，他的眼睛望向威震天，却又仿佛并没有看到他，那双眼睛悲伤，自责，似乎触目所及尽是绵延不尽的战场，与数不清的被亵渎的战友的亡灵。

真心在漫长的战争中被憎恨凝成的烈火从内部反复烧灼，在伤害对方之前就已经将自己的内部燃成了灰烬。当威震天碰触它时，它便不堪重负，就此粉碎了。

威震天怔怔的看着首席医官掏出枪塞进口中，扳机扣动，能量液从他的后脑溅到墙上，盛开如一朵娟丽的玫瑰。

监牢回归了寂静。

往日的角斗士从栏杆里伸出手，在黑暗中尽可能的向外够出去，竭尽全力想抓住那开始冷却失色的机体。他尝试了几次，折断了几片肩膀上的装甲，最后成功了。

他紧抱着被拖进牢房中已经扭曲变形的机体，然而温度仍然逐渐从他的怀中一点点溜走了。

首席医官临死前留下的最后一句遗言短的仅有三个字。

他说：  
“真恶心。”

\--

深夜中，威震天红色的光学镜盯着自己手上干涸的能量液。

我错了吗？他自问。

我不该爱吗？我不可以爱吗？

他像是又回到了昏暗的矿井之下，靠着微弱的灯光阅读来之不易的新闻和数据。那些数据板类目繁杂又不成套，有的甚至因为缺少更新，和其他的新理论互相矛盾，即使想从中学些什么也显得非常困难，可是以他的条件没法要求更多了。新闻中一位红白涂装的机体正在接受记者的采访，他态度谦和友善，眼中带着明媚的笑意，像一道温暖的光——威震天知道他，那寥寥几块医学有关的数据板中就有这位赛博坦最年轻最有才华的医学生的名字——不，新闻里他已经是新任首席医官了。

他一直想见见他，可当他真的挣脱了困住自己的矿井，爬上地面，站在烈烈白日下，有资格面对面见到这位首席医官的时候，却再也无法从对方脸上找到一丝他曾经在矿井之下，新闻里简短的画面中见过的那种笑容了——那是当然的，毕竟彼时的他早已成为了敌人，手上还沾着首席医官队友的能量液。

那小小的憧憬早就在更大的理想中被掩盖了，他成不了医生，但他找到了更好的方法来拯救这个世界。就像手术总要流血，切除病灶定会带来疼痛，那些牺牲是必然的。

他没有做错，只是命运对他充满了苛责。

\--

威震天做了梦。

梦中他扼住了医生的拿枪的手，那把激光枪几乎是一下子就被他抢过捏碎了。

他隔着监狱的铁栏与医生尽情的亲吻，在监控摄像头下无耻的交媾。  
他紧紧的拥抱着他的医生，仿佛要将他揉进自己的身体，化为自己的齿轮，能量液，电路。

昏暗的监牢里只有他们动情的喘息。

可是当他醒来，他的怀中空无一人。

\--

是我错了吗？  
他心想。  
金色的夜莺在枝头歌唱，胸口流着汩汩鲜血。

我并没有错，我只是想救它而已。  
他的双手拢起，将那光芒包裹在掌中，他实在是太想用自己的体温将它温暖救回了，可无论他如何小心，他终究还是握得太紧，听不到夜莺的歌声逐渐微弱，指缝间漏出的光芒也渐渐暗淡。当他摊开双手，只看到小小的夜莺已经死去了，尸体褪去颜色，一如当初他牢笼之外，首席医官的样子。

他恍惚中眨了眨眼，手心小小的鸟儿又变成了赛博坦，破碎扭曲的躺在他的掌中，昭示着他的罪恶。

是我错了吗？  
他再次想——我不该救它吗？

然而无人应答。

电流故障般的白噪音将他拉回了当年弥漫着矿尘的C-12区，他独自跪在废墟之中，四周空无一人，只有暴动中被打成碎块的机械残躯，它们难分彼此的纠缠在一起，推积在他的脚下。连绵不断的酸雨击打在他的装甲上，漫过他的眼睛，坠入泥土。

他一动不动，在废墟中如一尊雕塑。

然而一双脚进入了他的视野，他抬起头，看到本已死去的救护车站在他面前。他的身上没有一点伤痕，眼中没有痛苦，憎恨，年轻而和煦的面容笼罩着温暖的笑意。

“和我走吗？”  
对方弯腰向他伸出手，轻轻问道。

威震天站了起来，手中原本紧握的东西滚落在地上，他不知道那是什么，也不在意了。

他握住了向他伸来的那只手，于是雨渐渐停了，他再看，发现周围变成了空白苍茫的大地。

“走吧？”对方再次询问道。

“好。”

于是脚下忽然漫出一条道路来，向着远方笔直的延伸去了。

-

第二日，有人发现威震天死在了他的牢房里。当警车赶到时，只看到这位前暴君蜷缩在房间的角落，狱警掰开他紧握的手，里面只有一颗熄灭的火种——那火种是威震天自己的。

威震天捏碎了它。


End file.
